Adventures in Babysitting
by Carrianne
Summary: Will and Elizabeth decide to go out for the night leaving their two-year old daughter Isabelle with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow !COMPLETED!
1. The Babysitter

(A/N: This idea came to me not surprisingly when I was baby-sitting my three cousins. In fact, I'm sitting here right now, typing it on their computer. We all know that kids can be a hassle so I wondered how Captain Jack Sparrow would handle it. Thus this story was born! Yay! Oh and now it's time for me to shamelessly plug myself. Please also read my parody called Reverse Parody. Thanks in advance and here's some cookies! *gives readers cookies*)

Will sighed contently as his two-year-old daughter Isabelle ran around screaming her little head off and destroying everything in her path. "I don't know about this Elizabeth." He turned to his wife, who was busy dolling herself up for their night out. She looked at him in panic.

"No Will! You promised me that you'd take me out tonight. It's our first night out since Isabelle was born. You promised!" She took his hands and pleaded with him. Will glanced at Isabelle and then back to Elizabeth with a heavy sigh.

"I know I promised, but I really don't want to leave her alone." Will said.

"She won't be alone." Elizabeth protested.

"Even worse. She'll be with.." Will was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.

Elizabeth rushed over and opened the door to reveal Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack! It was so nice of you to agree to baby-sit Isabelle for us. Come in." Elizabeth grinned and ushered him in.

"Well I figured you two could use a night off. Spend some time alone." Jack nudged Will in the shoulder with a wink. Will forced a smile before looking down at Isabelle who was tugging on his shirt.

"Da-Da!" She cried and held her arms out for him to pick her up. Will happily obliged and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a giggle.

Will gave Elizabeth one last look, begging her to let him stay home. She simply shook her head and took Isabelle from him. "Now you be a good girl for Uncle Jack." Elizabeth kissed her on the cheek and set her down.

Isabelle looked up confusedly from Will to Elizabeth then letting her eyes rest on Jack.

"Come on Will." Elizabeth took his hand and dragged him to the door.

"Go on, mate. I'll take care of the little lass." Jack assured him.

"We'll be at." Will began. 

"I know. The Theatre. I've got it all under control, mate. Now go and have a good time with your wife." Jack cut him off and pushed him closer to the door.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth smiled appreciatively. "Come along Will." She pulled him out the door.

The door shut and Isabelle ran to it, with tears in her little eyes.

"This'll be easy." Jack thought, sitting on the couch. Suddenly Isabelle let out an ear-piercing scream and began to sob hysterically. Jack covered his ears and tried to calm her down to no avail.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered to himself, rocking Isabelle in his arms.

(A/N: I know it's short but this is only the beginning! I assure you that the other chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading and please review, savvy? ^_^)


	2. Destruction and Fear

(A/N: Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. Once again, I'm going to take this opportunity to shamelessly plug myself. Please read and review for my other story, Reverse Parody. Thanks ^_^)

Disclaimer: Yo tengo nada. (Translation: I have nothing)

"Please, please be quiet? Just for a minute?" Jack pleaded with two-year-old Isabelle Turner who hadn't stopped screaming since her parents left ten minutes ago. He racked his brain for any ideas on how to calm her. "Oh I know! Want to hear a song? Want Uncle Jack to sing you a song?" He asked.

Isabelle paused for a moment then kept on sobbing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Jack sang, slightly off key.

It didn't work. Isabelle just kept crying, occasionally adding "Ma-Ma!" Or "Da-Da!"

"Want a story?" Jack asked, bouncing her up and down on his knee. Isabelle actually quieted down. "Okay, a story. Um. I'll tell you about the time that I got back the Black Pearl." He said.

Isabelle made a face. She squirmed out of Jack's grip and crawled up the stairs. "I don't think you should be up there!" Jack jumped up and followed her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he couldn't see her anymore. "Isabelle?" He called down the narrow hallway.

"Isabelle Nicole Turner! Get back here!" Jack slowly looked in each room. "Oh great. Now I'm sounding like Will." He grumbled. He found her in Will and Elizabeth's bedroom, heading over to the balcony.

"NO!" Jack shouted as he sped over to her. He tripped over something left lying on the floor and performed an impressive somersault over the bed. Isabelle laughed and clapped her hands as he landed with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Jack gently rubbed his back. 

"Mo! Mo!" Isabelle cheered. She sat on the floor and patiently waited for Jack to pull off his next trick to amuse her. 

"So you think that's funny? You enjoy seeing me hurt?" Jack groaned slightly as he stood up. He grabbed Isabelle's hand and took her back downstairs.

"We'll just stay down here for now." He sat her on the couch. She stared at him, still expecting another trick. "No, I'm going to kill myself just for your amusement." Jack shook his head.

Isabelle's eyes began to water again and she whimpered, as if warning him that if he didn't obey she'd cry again.

"No. You can just forget it." Jack crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Isabelle took a deep breath and screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow. "Not working!" Jack yelled, struggling to be heard. After another moment of eardrum shattering shrieking, Jack finally gave in.

"Alright! Alright!" He stood up. Isabelle immediately stopped yelling and looked at him expectantly. She waited patiently as he tried to think of something to amuse her.

"Mon!" She cried after several minutes and no entertainment.

"I'm thinking!" Jack exclaimed, then shook his head. "I'm defending myself to a two-year-old." He muttered to himself. Isabelle soon grew impatient, slid off the couch, and pulled on Jack's shirt.

"Now!" She demanded with a small frown.

"Well what would you like me to do?" Jack questioned irritably. Isabelle ran to the corner and grabbed a small wooden play sword, no doubt a gift from her father. She clutched it tightly in her small fist and jabbed Jack in the leg with it.

"Now!" She said, continuing her assault on Jack's legs. "Now!" She repeated after every stab.

"OW!" Jack shouted. "No more sword!" He tried to take it, but Isabelle held on tightly.

"MINE!" She screamed, keeping a firm grip on it. She turned it so that the point, which was rather sharp for a toy, made hard contact with Jack's hand, nearly breaking the skin.

"OW!" Jack let go of the toy and looked at his hand. "Pretty sharp for a bloody toy." He silently cursed Will for introducing his daughter to swords.

"Mine!" Isabelle cheered and celebrated by smacking the wooden blade into Jack's shin as hard as she could. Jack let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, making Isabelle laugh.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Jack grabbed the sword when Isabelle was too busy laughing and tossed it carelessly behind him. His eyes widened when he heard a loud crash. "What was that?" He wondered. Isabelle gave a gasp. 

"Bad!" She scolded, pointing at Jack. Jack ignored her and went to investigate the crash. Isabelle toddled along behind him.

"That's not good." Jack mumbled, staring at the remains of a lovely oak shelf set. It had once contained keepsakes from Will and Elizabeth's wedding and from Isabelle's birth, all of which were now lying shattered and destroyed at Jack's feet. He had also managed to demolish a large, very expensive looking vase that had sat behind the shelves.

"Alright. This is the story we're going to go with." Jack crouched down to Isabelle's eye level. "Pirates came in, we fought them off, and in the battle everything was broken. What do you think?" He asked. Isabelle just stared at him. "Not believable enough? Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed.

"I'll think of something." Jack mused for a moment then turned back to Isabelle. "Until I do, you are to stay here while I clean and fabricate." He took her back to the couch and gave her a toy to play with. "Now where can I put these?" He thought aloud, glancing at the remains.

"Ah ha!" Jack swept everything under the Oriental rug. "No. Too obvious." He shook his head. "In here!" He pushed everything into a small closet. "There we go." He smiled as he observed his handiwork. "They'll never even notice." He looked at the couch and found it empty. "Not again." He groaned.

"Isabelle?" He called. He ran upstairs and checked Will and Elizabeth's bedroom first. Isabelle wasn't there. "Come on. Give me a break." Jack mumbled as he checked the other rooms.

He couldn't find her anywhere. "Isabelle!" He yelled. Nothing. "It's alright Jack. Just calm down." He told himself. "Oh what a great job you're doing Jack. First, you demolish their things and now you lose their kid." He groaned. "I didn't mean to. WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?" He exclaimed.

"I'm losing it. I'm just daft." He muttered. He checked every room upstairs again until he satisfied himself that Isabelle wasn't there.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going to freak right out." Jack murmured, trying to calm himself. He went downstairs and paced, trying to think of where she might be.

"Just think of a plan Jack. Just think of a plan. You always have a plan. What's your plan?" He questioned himself. "I don't know. I'll think of something. I'll think of something." He continued pacing.

"What am I going to do?" He groaned, but continued thinking.

******

(A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed that. This story is harder than I expected to write. Anyways, I slipped in two references to two other Johnny Depp characters that I think are fairly obvious. Tell me in the reviews if you caught them)

*******

Please review! 


	3. Rum is Good for Teething!

(A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers! ^_^ I won't be able to update as often as I would like because school started again and I won't have as much time. Sorry! It's time once again for me to shamelessly whore myself out for reviews. Please, please read and review my other fic, Reverse Parody. Thank you very much! ^_^ Oh and by the way, the other two Johnny Depp characters that I used in the last chapter will be revealed... at the end of this chapter!! *evil laugh* Now you have to read! ^_^)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still own nada except for Isabelle. She's my little demon. ^_^

"Isabelle!" Jack had just finished searching the entire house for the ninth time. "Will's going to kill me. That's all there is to it." He shook his head. "No way are you going to let that eunuch kill you." He corrected himself after a pause. "I've got to stop talking to meself." He mumbled.

He flopped onto the couch, trying to think of either places Isabelle might be or how to escape the house with as little bodily harm inflicted as possible. As he mapping out the quickest escape route, he heard a small giggle coming from the closet.

"Now that's interesting." Jack mused, getting up and flinging open the closet door. He saw Isabelle happily sitting on the ground playing with the toy that Jack had given her earlier. She looked up at him and laughed.

"Ack! Ack!" She pointed at him with a huge grin. She got up and meandered over to the couch.

"What were you doing in there?" Jack demanded, following her to couch. Isabelle shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

"Hid and eek!" She explained. Jack just stared at her blankly.

"Oh. Hide and seek. Hide and seek. Aye. Well it would be nice if I knew ABOUT THIS GAME!" Jack yelled. "Oh no. You can go off and have the time of your little life in the closet while I'm out here, worried to death, searching the entire house NINE TIMES, and talking to meself!" He continued.  
  
Isabelle whimpered and began crying again.

"Not this again." Jack groaned and picked her up. "Listen, I didn't mean it. I was just worried, that's all." He tried to calm her down. "Don't cry. Please? Stop!" He pleaded again with her, but to no use. She kept hollering.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just let me know when you want to play a game so I'm not out here worrying myself sick and looking all over for you and oh my God, I've turned into Will." Jack cringed at the last part. Isabelle stopped crying and smiled. "So you forgive me?" He asked.

"Ack!" Isabelle nodded and even gave him a little hug before struggling to get down.

"Now you stay here this time, alright? No more hide and seek. Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack." Jack put her down. She ran to a small basket of toys and dumped them all onto the floor, playing peacefully with them. Jack sighed happily and sat on the couch. "Now this I can do." He murmured.

Suddenly Isabelle started to cry again. "What? What's the matter?" Jack jumped up. Isabelle just kept screaming and pointed to her mouth. "Your mouth?" Jack looked confused. She nodded.

"'Ooh!" She exclaimed. Jack was still baffled. "Ooth!" She cried and pointed incessantly to the inside of her mouth.

"Ooth. Tooth! Teething!" Jack cheered when he finally mastered the language code devised by a two-year-old. "You're teething." He nodded confidently. "Well I have something for that." He pulled out a small flask, opened it, and dipped his finger in.

"NO!" Isabelle screamed and ran away from him when he tried to stick his finger in her mouth.

"It'll help! A little rum on the gums always helps teething!" Jack exclaimed, chasing her around. He finally caught her and held her down. He gently rubbed some rum on her gums, only stopping when she bit him.

"OW! I'm just trying to help. Oh wait. Maybe it wasn't rum. Maybe it was brandy." He put her down, trying to remember and watched as a goofy, but serene look came over her face. She laughed and pointed to his flask.

"Mo! Mo!" Isabelle opened her mouth. "No. No more. Too much wouldn't be good." Jack put the top back on the flask.

"MO!" Isabelle said and attempted to take it from him. She and Jack tugged on it for a while before she let go, causing him to fly back into the wall. He hit his head and was out of it for minute. Isabelle seized the opportunity to take the flask, work off the cap, and take a little drink.

"Ow!" Jack shook his head, coming back to reality. "NO!" He cried, snatching the flask from Isabelle and putting it in his pocket. He was a bit late though. She had already consumed a good amount at least for a two-year-old.

Isabelle stood up woozily and walked back to the couch. She fell back and spilled to the floor. She just giggled and got back up.

"She's drunk." Jack shook his head unbelievingly. "First I nearly lose her and then I get her drunk. Will's going to be thrilled." He added sarcastically.

Isabelle came up to him and tugged on his shirt. "Ack! Toy!" She was still really wobbly and pointed half-heartedly to the basket of toys still sprawled out on the floor.

"What about the toys?" Jack asked, still trying to figure out how he could have let a two-year-old get drunk off of rum. He silently cursed his obsession with the delicious red drink. Or at least the makers of it for adding alcohol.

"Lots!" Isabelle grinned and laughed.

"Maybe you should lie down. Take a nap. Sleep this all off." Jack suggested. Isabelle shook her head and fell down again.

"Nap no!" She cried and tried to run away, only succeeding in hitting a wall. Jack cringed slightly at the sound of the impact. "Ow." She snickered, rubbing her head.

"Okay. Let's get you off of yer feet, you little alcoholic." Jack picked her up and tried to get her to fall asleep.

"No nap!" She screamed and tried once again to get away. Jack held on to her tightly.

"No nap, just rest so you don't kill yourself." He said. He gently cradled and rocked her.

"No! 'Top!" She said, smashing her tiny fist into Jack's shoulder.

"Oh wonderful. Yer a violent drunk." Jack mumbled. He noticed that her eyes were beginning to slide shut. "Luckily for me, yer also a tired one." He smiled.

Isabelle tried her best to stay awake. "No nap. Nap no. No." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"So glad that's over." Jack sighed and sat back on the couch, careful not to wake Isabelle.

"Now what?" He asked himself, shrugged, and just sat back, enjoying the momentary peace and quiet.

********

(A/N: Well hopefully you enjoyed the drunken antics of a two-year-old. ^_^ Now, as promised, here are the two references to other Johnny Depp characters in the last chapter. *drum roll* Our first reference is:

Mort Rainey (Secret Window)! Mort talks to himself and Jack is talking to himself. Kinda lame, I know.

Second Reference:

Agent Sands (Once Upon a Time in Mexico)! **"Okay, Okay. I'm going to freak right out." Jack murmured, trying to calm himself. **That line sound familiar? Hehe)

*********

Please review!


	4. Hangovers and Diaper Changes

(A/N: Thanks to all of the reviewers who, for some reason, found joy in the antics of a drunken two-year-old. ^_^ Lovely world we live in, isn't it? Anyways thanks again! I may not be able to update this as often as I would like since I'm back in school, so sorry! I'll try my hardest though. Plus, please bare with me if the story isn't entirely historically accurate. I don't know when some things were invented, so I'm just saying that they were in time for the story. Okay? Oh and to **Purple Leprechaun**, sorry about the grammar mistakes, that's just how I write. Hope you won't mind them because that's how I'm going to keep writing. Thanks for the tips though! ^_^ Thanks again to all of the reviewers!)

****

Disclaimer: Alright, I think we all know this by now. Sadly, I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.

Jack firmly pressed his ear against the door as quietly as he could. He was trying to figure out whether Isabelle was still sleeping. After she had basically passed out from 'accidentally' drinking some rum, he had put her in her crib and let her sleep.

Meanwhile, he had been trying to think of ways to explain everything to Will and Elizabeth. His active and unusually creative imagination was giving out on him and so far, he could come up with nothing short of apologizing and escaping as fast as he could.

"Maybe they won't notice." Jack whispered quietly. "Oh please. They're going to want to wring your neck and I wouldn't blame them." He retorted, all the while wondering where he had developed this penchant for talking to himself.

Suddenly he heard Isabelle begin to stir. "Ack!" She yelled, banging on the wooden bars of her crib. Jack opened the door and saw her standing up, arms outstretched and waiting for him to take her out.

"Ah, so you are awake." Jack nodded. "Feeling better?" He picked her up. She nodded and giggled then stopped and held her head.

"Ow." She moaned and rubbed it gently. Jack gave a bemused smile, knowing all too well what she was experiencing.

"Hangover. I know the feeling." He chuckled. He suddenly stopped and made a disgusted face. "What is that horrible smell?" He coughed, longing for the return of sweet fresh air.

Isabelle just looked at him innocently. Fear and horror struck the heart of Captain Jack Sparrow as he realized what it was. "N-No! Not that!" He cried. Isabelle got down and, after a minute of wobbling around, grabbed a cloth diaper out of a stack that Elizabeth kept in the corner.

"No!" Jack exclaimed as Isabelle forced the diaper into his hand.

"Aipy!" She affirmed his worst fear. Jack cringed.

"This is not going to be pleasant." He groaned. Isabelle grabbed his hand and led him over to her changing table. She held out her arms and Jack reluctantly lifted her up and laid her on the table.

"You know, this was not how I imagined spending me evening. I thought, 'Aye, a trip to Tortuga, a few pints of rum, maybe even a fight or two,' but changing you was not anywhere in me plans." He whined.

Isabelle gave him an unsympathetic look. "Just get it over with Jack. Ten seconds and you'll be done." Jack urged himself. He carefully unpinned the diaper she was wearing and coughed violently.

"This is disgusting!" He complained, trying to avert his eyes and breathe through his mouth. He tried not to gag as he slid the dirty diaper out from under Isabelle and quickly put the new one in it's place. He shrieked in disgust, running to the nearest garbage can and throwing the old diaper in. "Oh well. They've got plenty more." He shrugged after realizing his mistake.

He went back into the Isabelle's bedroom where she was still lying on her changing table. "I don't ever want to do that again." Jack muttered, pinning the new diaper in place. Isabelle just giggled at the whole ordeal.

"Ha ha. Aye, it's funny for you." Jack rolled his eyes and set her down on the floor again. Isabelle held her head again. "Loud!" She cried.

"Oh right. The hangover." Jack sighed and tried to keep his voice at a generally low level, only because he knew the pain of hangovers and it had to be ten times worse on a two-year-old.

He sighed and watched as she tried to cope with the hangover and play with her toys at the same time. 

"Now what am I going to tell Will and Elizabeth when they come home to a hung over child?" He wondered aloud.

****

I know it's kind of short but I've been kind of busy. Hopefully you enjoyed it though. ^_^ Please review! ^_^


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

(A/N: Once again thanks to the reviewers! Sorry this is taking longer to update!)

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill.. I own Isabelle and nothing else.. Blah blah blah. Would Disney honestly waste their time suing me?

Isabelle's hangover had seemed to subside somewhat, much to Jack's relief. You could barely tell that she had ever been drunk and that's the way that Jack wanted to keep it. He had since hidden any and all alcohol that he carried with him so that no more unfortunate 'accidents' would occur.

Isabelle was playing contently with her toys when she looked up in alarm. "Ack!" She stood up and ran over to Jack, who was on the couch.

"What?" He barely looked up.

"Bad!" Isabelle yelled and pointed to the window.

"I haven't done anything!" Jack protested. Isabelle shook her head.

"No! Bad!" She motioned again to the window. Jack shrugged. "Bad!" Isabelle insisted as she took his hand and tried to pull him to the window.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked at her curiously.

"Here!" She went to the window. Jack followed her and peered out to the street. He didn't see anything, then he thought he saw a figure.

"What was that?" He looked around, hoping to catch another glimpse. Isabelle sighed.

"Bad!" She repeated.

"Oh I see. Someone's out there." Jack nodded, proud that he could once again crack the code of two-year-olds. He paused for a moment. "Wait. Someone's out there?" He looked again. "That's not supposed to happen." He mused, still searching for the figure.

The figure flashed by again. "Uh. Probably just a passing citizen of the town. Yes, that's it." Jack said more to himself than Isabelle. Isabelle attached herself to Jack's right leg and held on as tightly as she could.

"Toy!" She suddenly remembered and went off to find something. She returned a few moments later with her toy sword in hand.

"I thought I hid that thing. I don't think anyone's going to hurt us or break in or anything. Just calm down." Jack assured her gently. Isabelle shook her head and held on to her sword.

Suddenly there was a noise at the back door. "What was that?" Jack jumped a little then tried to calm himself down.

"Bad!" Isabelle cried and ran to the back door. Jack chased after her and grabbed her.

"No! Just be very quiet." He said. Isabelle struggled to get down.

"Toy." She said, as if to assure him that she could take care of any intruder with her toy sword.

"Well you certainly are your father's daughter, aren't you? That is just what Will would have done. Probably would have gotten himself killed too. I say we skip that part, eh?" Jack tried to hold onto Isabelle as best he could.

Another noise at the back door and this time the door was starting to move. "Okay, that's just not good." Jack stated. "Wait. Will's a blacksmith. He's got to have some kind of sword around here somewhere." He searched momentarily before finding one hanging on the wall.

Just as he grabbed it, the door opened and the figure stepped in. "AH!" Jack and Isabelle both screamed for a moment before Jack, remembering that he had a sword, advanced towards the figure.

"Wait! Jack!" The figure held out it's hands in protest. Jack stopped in confusion.

"Gibbs?" He recognized the voice.

"Aye. Nearly killed me there." Gibbs stepped into the light, revealing himself.

"Bad!" Isabelle yelled before charging at Gibbs with her toy sword and hitting him on the shin.

"OW!" Gibbs fell and held his injured leg.

  
"You should know better than to come sneaking into another man's house. It's bad luck." Jack took the sword away from Isabelle and ushered her over to the couch.

"I tried knocking. No answer. Had to break the lock open. Why are ye over at Turner's?" Gibbs rubbed his shin then carefully stood up again.

"Baby-sitting." Jack replied dejectedly. Gibbs promptly burst out laughing. 

"Never thought I'd see Captain Jack Sparrow baby-sitting." Gibbs had tears in his eyes from his laughter. 

"Quiet or I'll let the kid after you again." Jack threatened. "I'm only doing it as a favor to Will and Elizabeth." He continued after Gibbs had stop laughing.

"I didn't know Will 'ad a little girl." Gibbs mused as Isabelle watched him with a careful eye. Jack nodded and sat on the couch, motioning for Gibbs to sit next to him.

"So what do you need with Young Mr. Turner? Another curse he needs to lift?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nothing like that. I was actually looking for you. Wanted to see if he had seen you." Gibbs explained.

"Me? What do you need me for?" Jack wondered.

"We need ye to be our Captain! You got the Pearl back and then came to Port Royal and abandoned it." Gibbs replied. Jack sighed.

"I didn't abandon it. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment." He said.

"For what? Jack, you're a born pirate. You can't stay away from the sea for long. No good pirate can. It's in your blood. Besides it's not safe here. It's only a matter of time before the Commodore finds you." Gibbs pointed out.

"That bloody fool doesn't even know I'm here." Jack said with a confident smile.

"But it's only a matter of time before he does. I'm only looking out for ye." Gibbs stated gently.

"Well thank you, but I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed, mate." Jack remarked dryly.

"I know ye can, but sometimes ye don't think Jack. Staying here is foolish and ye know it." Gibbs said.

"Ack!" Isabelle suddenly piped up. She handed Jack a small plastic figure that had been snapped in two. "Broke." She informed him sadly.

"Isabelle, you have plenty of other toys to play with. Let the big people talk." Jack waved her back to her toys. Isabelle's eyes watered and she began to cry again. "No, no! Not again!" Jack moaned.

"Would you rather be doing this, or sailing on the Pearl with the wide horizon in front of you?" Gibbs questioned as Jack picked Isabelle up and tried to quiet her.

"It's not always about what you want to do." Jack answered softly, after a short pause.

"Now you sound like Will." Gibbs chuckled.

"It's awful, isn't it? I'm descending into the depths of insanity." Jack groaned, finally fixing Isabelle's toy and getting her to calm down.

"Just think about it Jack." Gibbs smiled and left. Jack sighed.

"Well that's an interesting turn." He sat back on the couch.

****

(A/N: Yay! Another chapter done!)

****

Please review! ^_^ 


	6. Deep Thoughts and Toys

(A/N: Wow, this story is really fun to write! Hopefully all of you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it ^_^ Oh and a quick note to **Syera**, to quote Homer Simpson, "DOH!" Sorry about the inaccuracies!)

****

Disclaimer: I own Isabelle plus I'm fighting for custody of Jack. ^_^

Will sighed and drummed his fingers against his knee. "Isn't this exciting?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh yes. I can barely tear my eyes away." Will replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice to please his wife.

"Well even if you're not enjoying the show, isn't this nice, just the two of us? No messes to clean, no crying in the background, just you and I?" Elizabeth asked hoping that Will would give her a satisfactory answer.

"Of course it is. It's wonderful just being alone with you. Along with the other masses of people in the theater." Will answered, immediately wincing, knowing the stupidity of what he just said. Elizabeth huffed.

"Well if you don't want to go out with me, then why did you marry me?" She snapped.

"Darling, you know I love being with you." Will tried to salvage any chance he had left of getting on her good side.

"Then why aren't you enjoying this?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm just worried about Isabelle." Will said softly. Elizabeth smiled and held Will's hand.

"Will, don't. She's fine. She's with Jack. He'll take good care of her and besides it's only for a few hours." She said.

"I know. It's just that Jack's not the most responsible person in the world."

"Will, I hardly think it'll be as bad as you imagine. It's not like Jack is so neglectful that he'll lose her or get her drunk or anything like that." Elizabeth laughed.

"I guess you're right." Will admitted.

"I am right. So just enjoy our time out together and don't worry." Elizabeth laid her head on Will's shoulder and continued watching the show.

'Easier said than done.' Will thought as he wrapped an arm around his wife and tried to focus on the show rather than imagine every possible bad situation that could be happening to his daughter.

Meanwhile, Jack was wrestling with his thoughts also. He paced about the living room while Isabelle watched him with curious eyes.

"Maybe Gibbs is right. Maybe they do need me." He mused. "But you can have a good life here. Like Will's. Maybe even meet a girl. No, you'd never be able to live like Will. Gibbs _was_ right, you're a born pirate." He continued.

"'Ack!" Isabelle got up and followed him around the room.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you have many deep questions to ponder, eh?" Jack smiled as he watched Isabelle imitate him, even scratching her chin.

"Well even if I decided to go back, I couldn't just leave the kid here and who knows that kind of trouble she'd get into out in the town?" He said.

"I Good." Isabelle pointed to herself.

"I know you're good. You're very good, but I just don't trust you, love. Or myself for that matter," Jack said. "I've already destroyed your parents' shelves, lost you, and got you drunk. I say we stop there."

Isabelle nodded. "No bad." She agreed.

"That's right. No more bad." Jack said. "God only knows what your father is going to do to me already." He added with a heavy sigh.

"Da-da!" Isabelle cheered. She searched around then turned to Jack with sad eyes. "Where Da-da?" She questioned.

"Out." Jack replied simply with a shrug. Isabelle's eyes watered. "Uh.. He'll be back soon. I hope. Don't cry! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Jack said quickly, almost on the verge of tears himself.

Isabelle rubbed her eyes, feeling a bit sorry for the frustrated pirate. "No cry." She assured him, shaking her head.

"Oh thank you." He said, relieved that he wouldn't have to spend the next half an hour trying to comfort her. She rubbed her eyes again and yawned a little. "Are you tired? Need another nap?" Jack asked hopefully.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "No nap!" She exclaimed.

"Alright. Alright! I SAID ALRIGHT!" Jack yelled as she kept screaming about not wanting to take a nap.

She grew silent. "Ack." She tugged on his shirt. "Play!" She smiled and gave him a toy.

"You honestly want me to play with you? You honestly think I'm going to play with a two-year-old?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Isabelle pouted at him. "Well then you'd be right. I'm a sucker for pouty lips and sad eyes. Don't tell your mother or she'll use it against me forever." He said, sitting on the floor.

Isabelle happily sat across from him and they began to play together.

****

Aw! Isn't that nice? Jack and Isabelle playing toys together. ^_^ Had to add at least one little cute moment in there. I know it throws Jack slightly out of character, but the idea was just too cute to ignore. Plus, to paraphrase Will and Norrington, He's a pirate and a good man. ^_^ Hopefully you enjoyed this touching little portrait of Jack. ^_^ Also please review and I'll try to update faster! ^_^


	7. Fun with Oatmeal

(A/N: YAY! Nice reviews make me happy! Yay! Thank you all! Passes out Will/Jack shaped cookies I sincerely apologize for the lack of updating but the play that I'm involved with has consumed much of my time. It's over now so I should be able to update more frequently. Thank you for waiting!)

Review Response: Had to just respond to a review by none other than **Afro Stacey**, a very kind and loyal reviewer. Thank you so much for the wonderfully and unbelievably kind review! It really made my day when I read it. I'm so glad that you enjoy the fic so much. And about my possible future film writing career, one can only hope. 

Disclaimer: I own Isabelle and YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! Runs away

"'Ack! 'Ack!" Isabelle waited impatiently for Jack to listen to her. He was just staring off into space with a blank look on his face. "'ACK!" Isabelle screamed and threw one of her toys at him.

"OW!" Jack yelped as the toy made contact with his cheek. He gingerly rubbed it. "Last time I play toys with you." He mumbled and stood up.

"Wha' doin'?" Isabelle wondered.

"I was just thinking." Jack replied, getting rather good at translating her requests into intelligible English.

"Hungy!" Isabelle got up and ran away.

"Not again. Stay here!" Jack chased after her and stopped when he spotted her in the kitchen. Isabelle pointed to a cupboard.

"Hungy!" She exclaimed.

"Oh. You're hungry. Well you could have just said so." Jack said. Isabelle put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'well duh' look.

Jack ignored her and searched through the cabinets before stopping and scratching his head. "What do you eat?" He questioned.

Isabelle sighed as if he was a simpleton and she was getting tired of dealing with him. She pointed to a cupboard on the left. "There." She said. He opened it and found a canister of oats. (A/N: I have no idea what kids would eat in the 1600s and oatmeal was the best I could come up with. Please just bare with me. )

"Ah. I see." He nodded, pulling the canister down. "I've never made this before." He shrugged, pulling out a bowl and filling it with water from the well in the back of the house. (A/N: Once again, please bare with me) "This seems right." Jack said.

He poured the oats in with the water and heated the mixture over the fireplace. Once he assumed it had reached an ideal temperature, he brought it back into the kitchen and sat down across from Isabelle, who had climbed up into one of the chairs.

"I'm guessing that this is edible." Jack shrugged, dipping a spoon into it and bringing it near Isabelle's mouth. Isabelle opened her mouth, ate what was on the spoon, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Hot! Ow!" She spit it out, right into Jack's face. "Hey!" Jack leapt up, his face streaked with oatmeal. "AH! It's hot! It's hot!" He raced to the well, brought up a fresh bucket of water, and submerged his head into it.

He straightened up after a moment, gasping for air. The scorching oatmeal was no longer clinging to his face, but he was soaking wet. He trudged back into the kitchen, dripping water the whole way.

He sat back in his seat. "Let's try that again." He deadpanned, filling the spoon again. Isabelle shook her head.

"Hot." She exclaimed and firmly shut her mouth.

"Really? I hadn't noticed how hot it was." Jack rolled his eyes. "It's fine now." He assured her. Isabelle shook her head. "Look." He blew on it. "See? Nice and cool." He said. Isabelle still shook her head. "Watch." Jack took a bite to prove to her it was alright.

He was wrong. A moment later, he was outside again inhaling cold water straight from the well bucket. He went back into the kitchen after his throat stopped burning. "Alright. Maybe we ought to wait on that." He suggested.

Isabelle nodded and climbed down out of her chair. "Hungy." She complained.

"Well you see how well that went. Just wait until it gets colder and doesn't make you feel like you're swallowing fire. Then you can eat." Jack replied.

"Hungy now." Isabelle said.

"If you eat it now, you'll be crying because it burns!" He argued.

"Now!" She cried.

"Burning!" Jack reiterated.

"NOW!"

"WAIT!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" Jack yelled, not wanting to argue anymore. He grabbed the bowl, sat down with Isabelle again, and tried to feed her another spoonful.

She ate it and once again spit it in Jack's face. "Ew!" She groaned.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that she was just a child. He calmly wiped the oatmeal, which had cooled from scorching to simply hot, from his face and stood up. "No more." He was eerily serene.

"Hungy!" Isabelle complained. Jack turned around to face her.

"No. You ate, you burned me, you didn't like it. No more." He said, attempting to get a handle on the anger that was boiling up inside of him.

"Hungy." Isabelle pouted.

Jack shook his head. "I don't care. No. We're not doing that again." He said firmly.

"Pease?" She gave him an innocent look. He grumbled and sat back down with her.

"Last time." He said, filling the spoon and shoving it into her mouth. Isabelle made a face, but kept it in her mouth and swallowed it. "I like this way better." Jack said, his mood brightening.

Isabelle opened her mouth, waiting for him to feed her another spoonful. He obliged and leaned back in anticipation of the flying oatmeal he was sure was about to spew from her mouth. She swallowed it again and smiled at him.

"Well I'd say this is going rather well." Jack nodded, feeding her another bite.

"Ugh." She grumbled as she swallowed it. He fed her another one and she couldn't take it anymore. She spit it out and it hit Jack again.

"THAT'S IT!" Jack got up and threw the bowl in anger and spite. It broke into several pieces and the oatmeal splattered everywhere, covering him even more and coating Isabelle.

"Wonderful, Jack. You just broke their bowl and got oatmeal all over their kitchen." He groaned, realizing his error.

"Ew." Isabelle whined looking at her oatmeal-covered arms.

"That was not the right thing to do." Jack said to her. "Hopefully you'll be smarter than I am." He picked her up, took her out to the well, and cleaned her off.

Once she was clean and oatmeal-free, he washed the oatmeal off of himself then took her back in the kitchen.

He looked around the oatmeal-caked kitchen in disdain. "Let's just clean that up later." He took Isabelle into the living room. She began to play with her toys and soon fell asleep in the middle of the floor. Jack smiled at the sight.

"She's actually kind of cute when she's not destroying everything in her path." He mused. He sat on the couch and simply watched her sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
Ah, the fun you can have with oatmeal. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait. Please review!! 


	8. Conscience

(A/N: I'm here writing from my cousins' house (You know, the ones that inspired this story) yet again when I should be at the movie theater **WATCHING TROY!** (Calms herself down) I'm fine. Well, one good thing about baby-sitting my cousins is it gives me tons of ideas for this story! =) So thank you to all of my reviewers and hopefully you enjoy this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (tear)

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the front door opened and Will and Elizabeth walked in. "We're back." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh thank you!" Jack looked up at the sky with a huge smile.

"DA-DA!" Isabelle screeched and raced towards Will.

"Isabelle!" Will grinned more than Jack with a full bottle of rum as he swept Isabelle into his arms and hugged her. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You act like you thought you'd never see her again." He said.

"Well actually." Will began before being silenced by Elizabeth's elbow jabbing into his stomach. "We're just happy to be home." He covered, giving Isabelle a kiss.

"Well it seems as if my work here is done." Jack began to the front door.

"Wait." Elizabeth stopped him. "Would you able to do it again tomorrow night? The Commodore invited us to dinner and we'd really appreciate it." She said, ignoring the dirty look that Will gave her when she mentioned Commodore Norrington.

A look of horror came over Jack's face. "NO!" He screamed and ran out the front door, trying to get as far away from that dreadful night as possible. He ran to the docks, jumped on board the Black Pearl and was about to sail off.

"'ACK!!" A voice cried. He tried to sail away as quickly as possible, but the voice kept screaming in his ear. 'ACK! 'ACK!"

Jack awoke with a start, frightening Isabelle in the process. He looked around in bewilderment. He was still in Will's house, in the living room with Isabelle, lying on the couch. "I-It was all a dream.. It was all a dream!" He said somewhat unhappily. (A/N: Oh come now. You didn't honestly think I'd end it like that, did you?)

"'Ack sleepy." Isabelle nodded. Jack frowned.

"I fell asleep? But it was over. I was leaving. Will and Elizabeth had come back. Why can't it be over?" He moaned. Isabelle just laughed.

"Funny 'Ack." She giggled. He laid back down and shut his eyes, still feeling tired from his ongoing day of chasing around an active two-year-old. Isabelle leaned over him, her face mere inches away from his own. "'ACK!" She shouted.

Jack's eyes flew open immediately. He cast an evil look at Isabelle. "Just let me rest for five minutes. I'm begging you." He said, re-shutting his eyes.

"No! Wake up!" She said beating on his head as if it was a drum. "Play!" She continued.

"Ow! Okay! OW! I'M UP!" Jack exclaimed moving to a sitting position. Isabelle clapped her hands and grinned. "Yes, I'm sure you're ecstatic." He muttered sarcastically while holding his now aching head.

Isabelle crept up behind him and jumped on his back, locking her arms around his throat. "Ride! Ride!" She proclaimed gleefully as he struggled to breathe.

"AH! CAN'T BREATHE!" Jack cried, desperately clawing at her arms try to get her to relinquish her hold.

"Ride!" Isabelle insisted now driving her heels into his side like he was a horse.

"OW! GET OFF!" Jack fought her for another moment before flipping her over his head onto the couch with a combination of caution, force, and a will to breathe.

"Yay!" Isabelle cheered as she landed happily on the couch. "Do again!" She leapt for Jack's throat. He caught her mid-air.

"NO! No more rides, no more hurting, no more pain, NO MORE!" He said, exasperated with everything she had put him through in a matter of hours. No wonder Will and Elizabeth never went out. No one could stand spending that much time alone with this little heathen!

Isabelle's lower lip quivered and she let a small whimper. She wasn't used to being yelled at. Will certainly never did it. He spoiled her every chance he got, which was often. If she cried, Will would cave in instantly. She found that it would be harder to break Jack. He paid no attention to her whimper or the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

He had had enough. "No. Don't even try that. I don't care anymore! I'm not going to let you kill me just so you won't cry. Cry all you want! I'll even cry with you!" He exclaimed, obviously frustrated and irritated with the entire experience.

What Isabelle did next caught Jack off guard and was worse than if she had cried and sobbed for ten hours straight at the top of her lungs. She climbed up on the couch next to Jack, crawled into his lap, and put her head on his shoulder. "Sowy." She said softly, fully aware that she was the cause of Jack's annoyance.

It was then that Captain Jack Sparrow found out that he did have a conscience after all and it was kicking him for yelling at an innocent two-year-old who was just trying to have a little fun.

"I-It's alright. I'm sorry I was so angry with you. Just try to hurt me when you play your little games." Jack said, putting his hand on Isabelle's back.

Isabelle nodded in agreement. "No hurt 'Ack." She said.

Jack grumbled. "Curse my newly found conscience. I was all ready to be angry with you and put you in bed, then that blasted thing had to kick in." He sighed.

Isabelle just smiled. Jack shook his head and smiled back at her.

He discovered that this baby-sitting thing goes much smoother if you and the child actually get along.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed yet another chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Please review! Reviews motivate me to update faster, especially nice reviews! Thanks for reading!)


	9. Obsession & Pain

(A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderfully kind reviewers! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Oh and I saw **Troy** and it rocked like whoa so you should all go see it!)

Disclaimer: I own Isabelle, but sadly not Jack or Will or anything else associated with PotC. (tear)

Jack paced impatiently around the room, ready to tear the hair out of his head. He had tried to keep himself occupied, tried not think about his addiction, especially since the little incident earlier. Isabelle watched him curiously as he mumbled incomprehensively to himself. He was trying to think of other things. Finally, after a few more moments of pacing, he couldn't take it any more. Jack needed some rum.

He desperately searched through his pockets trying to find the small flask or vial that he usually kept on him for just such an emergency, only to remember in horror that he had gotten rid of all of it after Isabelle's unfortunate accident.

"NO!" Jack cried in agony. Isabelle giggled and mimicked him, even dropping to her knees and looking up to the sky with widespread arms. Jack glared at her manically.

"This is not the time to be bothering me." He growled. He tried to think of a plan, anything to get his hands around a mug of his beloved deep red delicious alcoholic companion.

"That's it! We're going to the Faithful Bride." He announced, his want for rum affecting any rational pattern of thought he may have had.

"No! No 'eave 'ouse." Isabelle shook her head as Jack grabbed her hand.

"Oh it's alright. It'll just be a little trip. One pint and then we'll leave." He literally had to drag her to the door.

"NO!" She screamed, pounding on Jack's hand with a balled up fist.

"AYE! COME ON!" He cried.

"No! Here!" Isabelle tried to pull him back into the living room. Jack picked her up and made his way for the door. "NO!" She yanked on his hair with all of her might.

"OUCH!" Jack yelped in sudden pain. His arms flew to his head, causing Isabelle to drop to the floor with a loud thud.

She immediately started screaming so loudly that Jack was sure that her lungs would burst. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated the phrase as if it were a mantra as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

She kept screaming and tears gushed down her face despite any attempt Jack made to silence her. "And ye wonder why I need me rum." He mumbled more to himself than to her.

"Hurts!" She cried even harder, her face turning deep red and reminding Jack of the rum he so longingly desired. He desperately shook the images of rum from his mind and tried frantically to think of what was wrong with her.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" He asked, barely audible over Isabelle's cries.

"E'rywhere!" She replied, burying her face into Jack's shoulder and continuing to sob hysterically.

"Well everywhere doesn't tell me anything." Jack rolled his eyes. "Could ye be a bit more specific?" He questioned.

"Here!" Isabelle stopped screaming but continued to cry as she pointed to her left arm.

"Does this hurt?" Jack poked her left elbow.

"OW!" She howled.

"I guess that'd be a yes." He mumbled. "Maybe we should get ye to a doctor or someone to look at that. Might be broken." He cringed at the thought of Will and Elizabeth coming home to a child with a broken arm. That'd be an interesting story to explain. He panicked, a million thoughts racing through his brain. He tried to think of how to heal it if it were indeed broken and hundreds of other little things that were scattered through out his mind.

"No boke. Hurt!" Isabelle broke his thoughts.

"Well can you move it?" Jack asked. Isabelle tried and despite a small wave of pain, she could indeed move the arm. "So it's not broken. You probably just landed on it." He said, examining the arm a little closer.

While he wasn't a doctor, spending many lonesome months on the seas did give him the advantage of knowing how to recognize and treat certain conditions. Broken limbs weren't exactly rare on his ship.

"You'll be fine in a little while. Just try not to use it too much." He advised, setting her down on her feet.

"Hurts." Isabelle moaned as she motioned to the arm that hung limply at her side.

"I know it hurts, but there's nothing that I can do. There might be someone at the Faithful Bride that can help." Jack hinted. Isabelle shook her head.

"Please? Just one pint. That's all I need." He said.

"No." Isabelle said firmly.

"Come on! Just one? We'll be back before Will and Elizabeth even leave the theater." Jack promised.

"No! Here!" Isabelle stomped her foot on the ground.

"Please?" He pleaded.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"If I try to take you by force you'll just pull my hair again, won't you?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile and a small gleam in her eye. Jack sighed and went back to his pacing. There had to be something to get his mind off of rum.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! Another chapter down! Whoo hoo! (happy dance) Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review, savvy? By the way I might replace this chapter because I'm not exactly thrilled with it. Tell if you think I should. Thanks for reading!


	10. Grand Excuse Stories

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I've noticed that some of you ask me questions in your reviews. Unfortunately I can't answer all of them in here so if there's anything you'd like to ask or comment on, you can e-mail me (my e-mail address is on my profile page) or AIM me at IHeartTheBassist. Quick note to **ElfObsession2931**, yes the Faithful Bride is in Tortuga. I hadn't even realized that until I read your review. Sorry about that! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!)

****

Disclaimer: (angst-like sigh) I own nothing except Isabelle.

Isabelle's injured arm was beginning to stop aching. It was still tender, but she could now move it with minimal pain. Jack's need for rum was also beginning to diminish with the aide of an old pillow that he found in Will and Elizabeth's bedroom. Whenever he craved a swig of rum, he would take out his frustration on the pillow. The stuffing was nearly shooting out from the seams. It seemed to be working so far.

Jack wasn't sure how Will and Elizabeth would react to one more destroyed item, but he figured that they would probably too angry about everything else to care about or even notice the old pillow.

Isabelle had gone back to playing with her toys and Jack was trying to find something to keep himself occupied and fight the boredom that was setting in. He came upon the idea of cleaning up the disasters he had caused in the few hours that he had been there, but cringed at the thought. He wasn't that bored, at least not yet.

He continued thinking up ideas and shooting them back down until he heard a noise and felt Isabelle tug on his shirt. "What now?" He asked.

"Boke." Isabelle replied, trying to hold back tears.

"What? What broke?" Jack's eyes widened. She pointed to a bronze candle holder that had once been part of the candelabra that hung on the wall. "Oh wonderful." He moaned. 

"I boke. I bad." Isabelle whimpered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"No, no, no. You're not bad. It was just an accident." Jack assured her. He picked up the broken piece and tried re-attaching it but to no avail. "Where do they get all of these stupid little things?" He grumbled. He suspected that the Governor was responsible for giving them rich little accessories to adorn their house with.

After a few more moments of trying to stick the broken piece back on, the whole candelabra fell down and Jack accepted defeat. "We'll just slide this in here." He threw the whole thing into the same closet that he had swept the remnants of the oak shelves into.

"Be'er?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, it's all better now. Mommy and Daddy won't even. Notice." Jack took a pause before saying the last word. 'Yes, they won't notice the candle. Just like they won't notice the shelves, the vase, the bowl, the pillow, or the kitchen. Just like they won't notice the still slightly hung-over child. Of course they'll never notice' He thought to himself.

Isabelle nodded. "I good now." She said.

"Wonderful." Jack stated somewhat sarcastically. She told him she'd be good at least once every hour, yet here they were with more destroyed property than he cared to think about. Granted, most of it was his fault.

"I think I've finally thought of what we can tell your parents supposing that they did happen to notice our little accidents." He said. Isabelle gave him a questioning look. "There was a stray dog outside. It jumped through the window and broke everything before I subdued it and got it out. Savvy?" He told his plan as if it were a great adventure story.

"No." Isabelle shook her head.

"What if we break the window fer effect?"

"No."

"What if it was a horse instead of a dog?"

"No!"

"I suppose you're right. A horse wouldn't come jumping through a random window. Then again Will _did_ believe that I was carried off of that island by sea turtles." Jack mused. "I wonder if he still believes that." He said, suddenly remembering that he had never told Will the truth. He shrugged and went back to thinking of a believable story.

"What if instead of an animal, it was a person. Someone running from the Commodore whom we had help because if we didn't, he'd be hung or shot. So we took him on the Black Pearl and sailed to Tortuga and.." His eyes danced with excitement as he spoke.

"No!" Isabelle cut him off.

"Alright then. What do you suggest we tell them?" Jack let his hands rest on his hips.

"Truf." She replied.

"The truth?! There is no bloody way we're telling them the truth, savvy?" Jack said.

"No lie! Lie bad! Truf good." Isabelle scolded him.

"Oh don't act so much like your father. We'll think of something to tell them, but it won't be the bloody truth." Jack replied.

Isabelle just crossed her arms and turned away from Jack with a huff. "When I said don't act so much like your father, I didn't mean start acting like your mother." He said. She turned, glared at him, then turned back. "That's one of the best Elizabeth impressions I've ever seen." He pointed out with a smile.

Meanwhile, Will was trying to calm Elizabeth down.

"Darling, you're disturbing the others in the theater. Besides I didn't mean anything by it." He said. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Don't you 'darling' me. If you didn't mean anything by it, then why did you say it?" She snapped while trying to keep her voice down

"It was a comment. Conversation." Will replied, trying to ignore the stares that some of the others were giving him.

"Well it's not the type of conversation you have with your wife!" Elizabeth retorted as the crowd went back to watching the show.

"All I said was the woman in the front row is pretty." Will pointed out innocently.

"Meaning that I'm not?"

"No! You are. You're beautiful! It was just an observation."

"Will, you've always had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"And it still curses me."

"Apparently. Remember in the cave on the Isla de Muerta? 'Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe.'"

"Unfortunately I do. You never let me forget it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked, even angrier.

"I'm beginning to think that I should have let Barbossa cut my throat." Will mumbled. Elizabeth hit him on the back of his head.

"You'd rather be dead than be with me?" She questioned.

"No. I'd rather be dead than argue with you." Will corrected her. "I hate arguing with you. The only part I like about it is the part when we make up. Elizabeth, you know that I love you. You also know that I say the stupidest things at the worst possible moments. This is one of the those moments. Can we just forget it, say that I'm a fool, and make up?" He held her hand and pleaded with her.

Elizabeth's face softened and you could see her anger beginning to crack. "Well you may be a fool, but at least you're my fool." She laughed and kissed him.

"Now this is the part that I like." Will grinned and they shared another kiss. "I wonder what Jack and Isabelle are doing." He suddenly said.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed in a 'you're hopeless' manner.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. Elizabeth smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder. Though he didn't say anything to her, his mind kept racing with ideas.

'What if there was an accident? What if someone got hurt? What if Jack was lying on the ground, passed out from drinking too much rum and Isabelle played with the fireplace and there was a huge roaring fire and..' Will shook all of these thoughts out of his mind.

'Everything will be fine.' He repeated the phrase over and over in his mind and forced himself to concentrate on the show. Jack wasn't that irresponsible. Nothing too bad could happen, right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry this took me so long again. I started it a little while ago and got stuck. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	11. Jack Sparrow: Master of Disguise

yahoo(A/N: Once again, thanks to all of my loverly reviewers! I truly appreciate every review I get! Thank you all! (steals Jack's hat, clones it, and hands it out to all of my reviewers) Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: I own Isabelle plus I'm looking into adopting Jack... No luck so far. (sad sigh)

Jack had set Isabelle in her crib with a few toys and was now in the living room punching the stuffing out of the pillow. This entire day had been frustrating for him and he didn't know of any other way that he could release his tension.

Just as white cotton stuffing flew from the torn corners and sprayed all over the living room floor, Jack heard Isabelle crying. "'ACK! 'ACK!" She screamed and hit her fists against the bars of her crib.

Jack stood up, observing the amount of padding that had gone from the pillow to the floor. "Great. Another mess to clean." He sighed and went to Isabelle's room. "What?" He asked.

She stood up and held out her arms, obviously indicating that she wanted him to take her out. "Out." She replied.

"No. You stay in there where you can't break anything." Jack said. Isabelle frowned.

"Out now!" She insisted.

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

"OUT NOW!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

Isabelle's eyes watered and tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "Now." She said softly.

"No." Jack replied shaking his head. Isabelle paused. She was sure that the crying would work. It always worked on Will.

"Pease?" She tried again forming even more tears in her eyes.

"No." Jack repeated. They had already destroyed half of the house. No need to cause anymore damage, especially since he had yet to think up an acceptable excuse story. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "I've got it! I've finally got it! And it's actually believable!" He exclaimed.

Isabelle looked at him skeptically. None of his stories so far were any good and it seemed impossible for him to actually come up with a decent excuse that any rational person would believe. "No." She said.

"You haven't even heard it yet." Jack pointed out. "Here it is: The Commodore somehow found out that I was here and came looking for me. I took you and we got out before he came. He searched the entire house and left it in pieces. What do you think?" He was confident that he finally thought of the perfect excuse.

Isabelle paused. It was better than his other stories, especially the one about the horse jumping through the window. Even so, it wouldn't work. "No work." She stated.

"What? Why not?" Jack asked defensively. What was possibly wrong with it? It's not like the Commodore wouldn't look for him if he knew Jack was still in Port Royal. Also, Norrington would easily guess that Will was somehow connected.

"Comm'do like Mama. No mess house." Isabelle said. Despite her age, she could tell that Norrington liked Elizabeth. It was fairly obvious to anyone and he made no secret of it though he did try to contain it now that Elizabeth was married to and had a child with Will. He would never leave Elizabeth's house in shambles.

"To get to me, he wouldn't care if it was the King's house and it's also Will's house and he'd be more than happy to destroy anything of Will's. We'll stick to that story. Unless of course you can think of something better." Jack said.

"Truf." She suggested.

"I already told you we're not telling them the truth!" He insisted. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She was going to tell her parents the truth, even if Jack didn't want to.

"Out!" She lifted her arms up again, deciding to try now while he was semi-distracted.

Jack was about to lift her out when he stopped himself. "No!" He felt rather stupid being almost tricked by a two-year-old. Isabelle pouted. It had almost worked.

"Tell truf." She tried to divert his attention again. Maybe if she got his mind occupied on a story, he'd let her out without even thinking about it.

"No! No truth." Jack persisted.

"Truf good!" Isabelle said.

"Not when it's this kind of truth."

"Think 'nother story."

"I think the Commodore one works out."

"No."

"What's wrong with it now?"

"Bad."

"IT'S A BLOODY GOOD STORY!" Jack yelled, his aggravation getting the best of him. Isabelle shook her head. "What would you know? You're only two." He paused. "And I'm leaving. You can just stay in there." He stormed out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Now where did I put that bloody pillow?" He growled, looking around the room and finding nothing except the remains of stuffing.

He heard a clunk and a short cry. The door to Isabelle's room opened and she toddled out with a smile. Jack was astounded and perplexed. "What the? How did? What?!" He questioned looking from Isabelle to her room and back several times. "How did you get out here?" He finally asked once he was able to form words.

Isabelle shrugged. "Climb 'nd jump." She replied.

"You mean that you climbed over the bars and jumped down out of your crib?" Jack seemed amazed. Isabelle nodded. "You're like the female version of Will. You don't think and you do stupid things! That was a horribly stupid thing to do! You could have hurt your arm again. Or landed on your head or even worse than that." He scolded her.

"I no hurt." Isabelle pointed out. Jack began pacing.

"You're not now, but you could have been! You could have been hurt very badly and then I would be the one getting blamed! You need to think! I realize that you're only two, but judging from the amount of crying that you did earlier, you've grasped the concept of PAIN! That was so stupid! And now you're making me act like Will! I'm doing exactly what he would do and it's driving me MAD!" He rambled. He paused for a breath and sat back on the couch. "I really need to get away from here." He shook his head.

"No. Stay here. Pease?" Isabelle gave him an innocent look.

"No. I can feel Will's spirit sucking the life out of me. If I don't leave now, the results won't be good, savvy? You can come with me since I can't very well leave you alone." Jack grabbed her hand.

"NO!" Isabelle shrieked.

"You're right! I can't leave like this. There could be officers of Norrington's crawling all over." He said thinking of ways to disguise himself. "I've got it!" He exclaimed, racing up the stairs. Isabelle waited in a curious silence, wondering what he could possibly be doing. A short time later, her eyes widened as he descended down the stairs. She barely recognized him. He had washed himself off, pulled his hair into a tight ponytail, and changed into one of Will's outfits. He could almost pass for Will. "What do you think?" He asked.

Isabelle couldn't speak. She seemed confused. "That good huh?" Jack grinned. "Well I feel and look like a fool, but at least Norrington won't be able to arrest and hang me." He said. He took Isabelle's hand and led her outside. She was too astounded to protest.

"Well I feel better already." He smiled as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Good day Mr. Turner." A passing woman nodded and smiled at Jack. He beamed. At least he knew his disguise was good enough.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself as he pulled Isabelle along through the streets.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack as Will? Well that's interesting. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you all!


	12. Family Visits

(A/N: Hello again! School is out so I will have more time to devote to this fic so you can on more frequent updates! Yay! It seems that some reviewers don't buy that Jack could pass off as Will and to those people I say that actually if you pull Jack's hair back and wash him off a little, he kind of does look like Will. I've always thought that Orlando looked like a young Johnny. Still not believing it? Then just assume that everyone in Port Royal is incredibly stupid. And if you look at the people that inhabit Port Royal, I think you'll have to agree. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews! Some of them made me very happy like when **CatTheInsane** called me fantabulous! Others scared me slightly like when **Depprulz** complained that her beautiful Jack was "prettified" That slightly freaked me out. Anyways enjoy the chapter)

****

Disclaimer: If I owned anything in this fic besides Isabelle, I'd be either having Jack teach me how to be a pirate or freaking Will out by showing him all of my Orlando Bloom movies.

Jack twitched. Not only were Will's clothes becoming uncomfortable, but he was also not becoming too fond of being referred to as Mr. Turner and Will. "Maybe I should have thought this thing through more carefully." He muttered.

He was trying to get through the city unnoticed, but it seemed that Will was a more popular guy than he imagined. He had already been stopped several times for casual chats with random people that he didn't even know. He tried his best to sound like Will and hold up a conversation so that people wouldn't know the difference. Within a few moments, he'd let Isabelle cry and excuse himself to take care of her. When they were out of earshot, Isabelle would stop and Jack would get her a small treat as a reward.

"'Ack!" Isabelle yelled as she pointed somewhere. Jack immediately shushed her.

"You can't call me Jack out here, remember?" He looked around, hoping no one had heard her.

"Sowy. There!" She pointed once again. Jack looked to see what she was pointing at and his eyes widened slightly. Commodore Norrington, who had been standing a short distance away, had spotted them and was coming closer.

"Okay. It's okay. Just stay calm and remember, I'm your dad." He whispered to Isabelle. She nodded. "This should be interesting." He murmured to himself. They continued walking and almost made it past the Commodore when he stopped them.

"Ah Mr. Turner. What brings you out today? I would have thought you'd be busy in your shop or with Elizabeth." Norrington said calmly and politely though his eyes blazed with contempt.

Jack had to stop himself from laughing at how fake Norrington sounded. "Elizabeth wanted a little peace and quiet so I took Isabelle for a walk. No crime in that, is there?" He asked with a fake smile plastered onto his face. Norrington narrowed his eyes as if he was scanning Jack. Jack couldn't resist having a little fun with the Commodore.

"So have you had any luck catching Jack Sparrow yet?" He questioned innocently. Norrington looked a little surprised and then angry.

"No, we haven't, but I suppose you could help us that, couldn't you? You two seemed to be such good friends." He said almost tauntingly.

"No catch 'Ack!" Isabelle smiled. Jack looked at her and resisted the urge to toss her through the nearest store window. Norrington looked curiously at the child.

"And how does she know about Jack Sparrow?" He wondered.

"Uh. I've been telling her stories about how Elizabeth and I met and fell in love. Couldn't very well tell our story without mentioning Jack." Jack replied quickly. _Nice one_ He mentally praised himself.

"That was quite a story wasn't it?" Norrington said, not quite believing what Jack had just told him.

"Yes. I especially enjoy the ending when Jack cleverly escapes and Elizabeth and I end up together, don't you?" Jack once again couldn't resist having a little fun with the Commodore. Norrington just glared at him. "Well we'd best be off now. Wouldn't want to keep you away from any important business. I'll tell Elizabeth you send your regards." He took Isabelle's hand and they walked off.

"Well that was amusing." He grinned when they were a safe distance away.

"Good!" Isabelle cheered and laughed.

"And you almost ruined it by saying my name." He shook his head. "Lucky for us, I'm a master of excuses." He added.

"There!" Isabelle suddenly screamed with a huge smile.

"What?" Jack looked at her.

Isabelle pulled away from Jack and ran a little ways down the street. Jack cringed when he realized who she was running to. Governor Swann. "Time for another brilliant performance." He groaned as he followed Isabelle.

"Well hello." The Governor chuckled as he scooped Isabelle into his arms and hugged her. "Fancy meeting you two here." He smiled at Jack.

"Good day, sir." Jack almost choked on the last word and silently cursed Will's good manners.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked, putting Isabelle down.

"She needed a little peace so I took Isabelle out." Jack replied, desperate to get away.

"Go Ganpa's house!" Isabelle tugged on Jack's sleeve. "Pease?" She asked with sad eyes. (A/N: I don't know if they had terms like Grandpa and such, so I'm assuming they did because I really wouldn't know what else Isabelle would call Governor Swann)

"No no dear. We have to get back home soon." Jack motioned to Isabelle to be quiet.

"Oh I'd love it if you two could come for a visit." Governor Swann chimed in.

"Pease?" Isabelle pouted.

"I guess we could for a short while." Jack realized there was no way out of this.

"Ganpa's house!" Isabelle clapped her hands and took Governor Swann's hand. They all climbed into the Governor's carriage and rode back to his house.

'Well this is bloody wonderful. Now I have to really act like Will. I'm going to throw that child into the sea for doing this.' Jack gloomily thought during the ride.

"Will, you're being awful quiet. Is something troubling you?" The Governor asked.

"No. I'm alright. Just thinking." Jack glared at Isabelle, who was sitting on his lap and going on about the horse that was pulling the carriage, before quickly looking back to the Governor.

"Ah. You seem tired. Has Isabelle been keeping you up lately?" Governor Swann looked affectionately at his granddaughter.

"You have no idea." Jack murmured.

"I remember when Elizabeth was younger, she used to wake me up at all hours of the night, crying her little heart out." The Governor loved remembering Elizabeth's childhood and telling stories even though she was a grown woman.

"Must run in the family." Jack mused.

The carriage stopped and the driver opened the door. "We're here sir." He said, bowing respectfully at the Governor.

"Thank you young man." Governor Swann climbed out and Isabelle and Jack followed close behind.

Jack looked up at the large house with a look of surprise. He'd rarely seen houses this large.

"You act like you've never seen it before." Governor Swann chuckled.

"It's bigger than I remember it." Jack said.

The Governor smiled and ushered them in. 'How am I going to pull this off?' Jack thought as he entered the house.

&&&&&&&&&  
Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	13. Heart to Heart

(A/N: Thanks again to all of the reviewers! And special thanks to **freakandproud** for standing with me against the mob of angry Depp fangirls who don't believe Jack could pass for Will. I appreciate it!)

**Disclaimer**: I'm getting sick of typing these things. I wonder if Disney or Jerry Bruckheimer or Gore Verbinski would actually waste their time and money to sue me... (Ponders) Anyways I lay claim to nothing except Isabelle and my dignity! (pause) Well Isabelle at least.

As they entered the house, Isabelle let out a squeal of delight. She had discovered that the Governor found new accessories to decorate his house with. She immediately ran to a black vase (A/N: Please bare with me on this description. You'll get it later on) that sat near the wall and held several swords. "Pretty!" She smiled and in her excitement accidentally knocked the vase over. The swords and the golden arm of a candelabra fell out. "Oops." She shrugged.

The Governor looked at the arm curiously. "I've been wondering where that went." He said looking at the candelabra that hung above the vase. (A/N: Remember in the movie when we first see Orlando? Thought I'd include that in there)

"Isabelle, that's not nice to destroy other people's things. Apologize." Jack said after a pause. He needed a moment to think about what Will would have done.

"I sowy Ganpa." Isabelle hugged the Governor. He beamed. It was clear that he would have let her get away with murder. Jack wondered if there was anyone Isabelle couldn't wind around her little finger.

"It's fine darling. Are you alright?" Governor Swann asked. Isabelle nodded and ran off to find something else to amuse herself. "Quite an adventurous little thing, isn't she?" He grinned at Jack.

Jack nodded. "You have no idea. She gets into everything. The house is in ruins." He said, inwardly cringing at the thought of what Will would really think when he saw the house.

"Elizabeth was the same way. Wrecked everything she could get her little hands on. Like mother, like daughter I suppose." The Governor said. "I rather miss those days when she was young. It was a lot of work, but it was always worth it in the end. I barely ever see her now." He continued in a nostalgic tone. "How is she?"

Jack paused and felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? He realized that it was pity. He felt sorry for the Governor. 'I really have been spending too much time acting like Will.' He thought. "She's wonderful. You raised her well, sir." He offered what little comfort he could. He didn't know what else to say.

Governor Swann just nodded and tried to choke back the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. "And now we have Isabelle." He gave a small smile.

"Yes and with grandchildren, you get all of the fun of having a child and none of the hassles." Jack said. 'Where have I heard that before?' He wondered to himself before deciding to forget it.

"Yes." Governor Swann chuckled. Suddenly they heard another crash and Isabelle ran in.

"'Amp fell." She pointed to the sitting room where the shattered bits of a lamp lay scattered on the ground.

"Maybe a few of the hassles." Jack said.

The Governor laughed and sat Isabelle on his lap. "How have you been, my little treasure?" Jack flinched slightly at the word 'treasure' but the Governor didn't seem to notice.

"I good! I very good. " Isabelle said happily. She turned to Jack. "'Ight 'Ac- Da da?" She caught herself before she finished Jack's name. Jack hoped that the Governor didn't notice. He did.

"What did you call him?" He asked her.

"Da da. My da da." She climbed off of his lap and gave Jack a hug. Jack wondered if the Governor would believe it.

"Ah. For a moment, it sounded like you said something else." Governor Swann shrugged and didn't give the matter any more thought.

Jack heaved a silent sigh of relief. Isabelle had made so many close calls it was unbelievable. He was sure she was going to give him up sooner or later, but she seemed to be doing decently so far. 'If we run into one more person who might hang me, I might just let them. It'll be easier to work my way out of the actual hanging than to continue doing this.' He thought.

"How are things in the shop?" Governor Swann asked suddenly as Isabelle ran off again.

Jack stopped. "Uh. Good." He replied. He knew nothing of what went on in a Blacksmith's Shop and was hoping that the Governor wouldn't dwell on the subject.

"I hear you're quite the swordsman." Governor Swann said.

"I practice often." Jack couldn't remember exactly how often Will had said he practiced every day. He remembered making the comment that Will needed to find a girl so it had to have been quite a few. "Less often since Isabelle was born though." He added.

"Yes, children do take up a lot of time and energy." Governor Swann nodded.

"I know. Believe me, I know." Jack muttered.

"Before I was married and became a father, I used to tame horses. I was one of the best riders in the country, but once I had a family, I knew that I had to do something to support them so I became involved in politics and became Governor." Governor Swann reminisced. (A/N: This may be a bit unbelievable, but give me break! Trust me, it'll work with the rest)

"Do you regret it?" Jack asked.

"Regret what?"

"Giving up your horses?"

"Sometimes, but I think of everything I have that I wouldn't have if I didn't. In the end, it's more than worth it."  The Governor replied happily.

Jack nodded. He thought back to the conversation he had with Gibbs earlier. What if he settled down and had a family? What if he gave up the sea, his ship, and his past and started over? He bit his lip as he thought.

"Da da!" Isabelle came in and climbed into Jack's lap. "Seepy." She yawned and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I'd better get her home and let her take a nap." Jack stood up, gently cradling Isabelle so as not to disturb her.

"Of course. I really enjoyed your visit. Hopefully we'll do it again soon." The Governor beamed and shook Jack's free hand. 'If only he knew who had really been saying all of that to.' Jack thought with a bemused smirk. Governor Swann gently kissed Isabelle on the forehead and followed them to the door.

They left and began the walk home, leaving Jack plenty of time to consider what the Governor had said.

&&&&&&

Hopefully you all enjoyed this and it was worth the wait. The reason it took so long was because I had to figure out what Jack and Governor Swann would talk about. It was easier said than done, trust me. Show your support and please review!!!


	14. Horsie Ride!

(A/N: Thanks again to all of my incredibly kind reviewers! Sorry for taking so long but first my muses went on vacation and then they attacked me so I've had to sort out some things. Hopefully this'll be a good chapter that'll make up for the time loss. One can only hope. Short note to **The Bonnie Pirate Lass**: thanks for the presents!! Jack likes his bag though he is still mad about you destroying everything inside it and I absolutely LOVE my Jolly Roger socks!! They're so cool! Hehe. And another short note to **PiratePrincess91**: Don't feel left out! Thank you too for standing with me against the army of fangirls who don't think Jack could pass for Will. WE SHALL DEFEAT THEM!! Enjoy the story!)

****

Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own EVERYTHING!!!!! But in reality, I only own Isabelle... I like my dreams better...

"I don't remember the house being this far away." Jack commented to himself. It felt like they had been walking for hours and he had been forced to carry Isabelle since she had fallen asleep as soon as they left the Governor's house. She was beginning to become a burden. "How much sleep does this child need?" He grumbled.

He decided to pass the time by concentrating on the question that had been bothering him ever since he had talked to Gibbs. Should he go back to the Black Pearl or should he stay here and try to make a life for himself? Could he stay here and ignore the sea's siren call? The Governor said it was worth it and Will seemed to be doing alright for himself, but neither of them were pirates, not like Jack. Will was able to have his adventures and settle at home, but could Jack do that? His thoughts were broken by his need for an easier way to travel. Isabelle was getting heavier and they still a ways to go before they arrived at Will's house.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack spotted a lone carriage and horse sitting in front of the Blacksmith's Shop. All it needed was a driver. "That's a good idea." Jack grinned, made sure no one was watching, and gently put Isabelle in the carriage. She stirred a little, but then went right back to sleep. Jack climbed onto the driver's seat (A/N: I'm sure there is a technical name for the driver's seat, but I couldn't find it so I'm just going with driver's seat.) and grabbed the reins.

"Okay. Nice horsie. Nice horsie." Jack had never been near a horse before. He figured it couldn't be too much different from steering a ship. "Go!" He yelled, fully expecting the horse to obey him. It didn't. "Go!" Jack yelled again. The horse stood still. "I said go!" Jack told the horse. It still didn't move.

"'Ack! Pull!" Isabelle's voice piped up from the carriage.

"That's great. We find a mode of transportation where I don't have to carry you and you wake up." Jack rolled his eyes and continued his attempts to get the horse to move.

"Pull!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"On what?" Jack questioned. He shook his head and climbed down from his position. "Alright horse." He stood face-to-face now with his new enemy. "This is how it works. I say go and you go, savvy?" He glared. The horse seemed to nod so Jack went back to the driver's seat and took the reins again. "Go!" He said. Once again, the horse didn't budge. "I hate this bloody horse." He muttered. He turned to Isabelle. "I don't suppose Will taught you to ride, did he?"

"Pull 'eins!" Isabelle nodded and motioned to the reins in Jack's hands.

"Oh. The reins. Right!" Jack gave the reins a hard tug. The horse whinnied, bucked straight up, (A/N: My horse terminology might not be correct so my apologies) and thundered down the street. Jack and Isabelle both shrieked in terror as the horse galloped fiercely. "WAIT! WRONG WAY!" Jack shouted. The horse paid no mind and kept going it's own way.

"STOP HORSIE!" Isabelle screeched at Jack.

"HOW DO YOU PROPOSE I DO THAT?!" Jack snapped.

"PULL!"

"THAT'S WHAT GOT US INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"'ACK!"

"FINE!"

Jack pulled on the reins as hard as he could and the horse came to a sudden halt, sending Jack flying over the horse and onto the ground with a scream. "OUCH!" Jack landed hard on his back. He slowly got up and was once again face-to-face with the horse. "I hate you." He growled before going to the carriage to make sure Isabelle was alright.

"I 'kay." She assured him. "Do again!" She clapped her hands.

"No, we're never doing that again. Where are we?" Jack looked around. He'd never been in this part of Port Royal before.

Isabelle shrugged and looked a little scared. It was getting dark and they seemed to be lost. Plus, Will and Elizabeth would be home soon. "We lost?" She asked.

"No, we're not lost. I just.. Don't know where we are." Jack replied.

"We lost." Isabelle said.

"We'll just go down the road we came down." Jack looked. There were three roads leading out of this place. The horse had been going so fast, he didn't know which road they had taken. "Do you remember which one it was?" He asked Isabelle. She shook her head. "I think it was that one." He guessed and pointed to the middle road.

"More horsie ride!" Isabelle suddenly cheered up.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to use that stupid horse again." Jack grumbled and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Pull nice," Isabelle said. "Not hard."

Jack pulled gently on the reins and the horse walked in a slow trot. Jack guided it down the middle road and it obeyed. "That's better." He commented. "Do you recognize this place?" He asked.

Isabelle looked around and shook her head. "No."

"Hopefully we're not taking the wrong road."

About five minutes later, they decided that they were down the wrong path. They turned around, went back to where they had stopped the first time, and went down the left road. "Now do you recognize it?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Great! How far is your house?"

"There!" Isabelle pointed the left. There was the house.

"Oh wonderful!" Jack stopped the horse and jumped down. He got Isabelle out of the carriage and pulled on the door, expecting it to open. It was locked. "We locked the door? We locked the door!" Jack exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"It 'kay 'Ack! Look!" Isabelle motioned to a window on the side of the house.

"A window!" Jack immediately grabbed Isabelle and hoisted her up into the air before she could do anything. "Is it open?" He forgot he was talking to a two-year-old.

Isabelle just stared at him with an 'How am I supposed to know?' look. "'adder!" She pointed to a ladder that stood against the house next door. Jack let Isabelle down and put the ladder underneath the window.

"They don't need it as much as we do." He said as he climbed up. He reached the window and to his massive relief, it was open. "It's open!" He cheered.

"Go!" Isabelle yelled up to him. He nodded to her and slid headfirst through the window. He did a flip and landed on the couch on his back. "First bit of luck I've had all day." He stated as he got up and unlocked the door. Isabelle was waiting for him.

"Yay!" She cheered as she ran in.

"Well that's one huge problem solved. Here's the other." Jack looked around at the house that laid in ruins. "Now how do we solve this one before your parents get back?" He sighed and sat on the couch. Isabelle just stared at him with a questioning look. This was going to be a challenge, but lucky for Will and Elizabeth, Jack always enjoyed a good challenge.

&&&&&&&&&

Yay! Hopefully you all enjoyed that and it was worth the wait. In case you can't tell, I'm planning on ending this story soon. I'm also thinking about a sequel, but I'm still trying to figure it all out. So thanks for reading and please review!!


	15. Robbery & A New Plan

(A/N: Thanks for the loverly reviews! And also thanks to **psychobunny410** for the great, brilliant, and inspired idea! [gives **psychobunny410 **a PotC gift basket] Thanks again! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know this by now, but I own nothing but Isabelle.

After silent protests and battling internally with himself about when to begin cleaning the house, Jack finally began to straighten up the living room. He picked up some things, not really paying too close attention. Then he picked up the shattered remnants of a black and gold printed vase and scratched his head. "Did you break this one?" He asked Isabelle.

She looked at it for a few moments before shaking her head. "No. I no break." She replied.

"I don't remember breaking this. Or even seeing it before." Jack said staring intently at the pieces. "Me mind must be going." He shrugged and continued to clean. He saw a few more objects that he didn't recognize but chalked it up to not paying attention. He had the room halfway clean and thought he was making good time. He decided that he deserved a break.

"Play wit me!" Isabelle tugged on his hand when she saw that he stopped cleaning.

"I need a break." Jack laid on the couch and shut his eyes. This had been a long day for him and he was more than ready for some sleep.

"No! Play!" Isabelle climbed on the couch and dropped herself into a sitting position on his stomach. Jack grunted and his eyes opened.

"What do you want from me?" He whined.

"Play!" Isabelle insisted. She got off the couch and went to find her toys. "'Ack! No toys!" She came back with a frown.

"You can't find them?"

"No."

"I probably put them away while I was cleaning. Speaking of which, I should probably continue because your parents will be back soon."

Jack got off the couch and resumed cleaning the living room. He found bits of colored glass and some torn fabric in the corner near a small window and just noticed that the window itself was made of stained glass and broken. The curtains that hung near it's sides were torn. He looked around quizzically. Something was different about the house. He knew that he and Isabelle hadn't made this big of a mess, he knew that he and Isabelle hadn't destroyed this many things, and he knew that Will and Elizabeth didn't have this many things. Something was wrong.

"Does anything seem different to you?" He wondered.

Isabelle looked around and shrugged. Jack went in the kitchen and gasped. There was no oatmeal covering the walls. The lock on the back door had been smashed and was barely hanging on. The kitchen looked completely different. He went back into the living room. "Something is definitely wrong here." He said. Suddenly the front door opened.

"'Ack!" Isabelle shouted and pointed to the door.

Jack launched into his pre-planned apology. "Will, Elizabeth, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to do it and something is really wrong here.. You're not Will and Elizabeth." He paused after his statement. Two people he had never seen before in his life were standing in front of him. The man was irate and his face was growing red while the woman's eyes were widened and she was turning white.

A short, awkward pause followed as the couple and Jack stared at each other. The silence was quickly broken. "BURGLAR!" The woman shrieked and began to smack Jack with her parasol.

"No! Ouch! It was a mistake! OW! WHAT IS THAT THING MADE OF?!" Jack yelled as he tried to protect himself from the woman's blows.

"ROBBER! SCOUNDREL! PIRATE!" The woman kept screaming and hitting Jack.

"Okay, I take offense to that! OUCH!" Jack exclaimed.

"What did you take?" The man grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him to close to him.

"Nothing! This is all a mistake."

"Give it back!"

"I didn't take anything."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying."

"We'll report you to the Commodore!" 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please not the Commodore. Anything but that." He pleaded sarcastically.

"What did you take?"

"For the last time, I didn't take anything! We just came in the wrong house."

"How did you get in?"

"Window. Thought we locked ourselves out."

"That's a terrible lie!"

"If I were to go rob a house, would I really do it with a two-year-old?" Jack motioned to Isabelle.

The man and the woman looked at each other with questioning looks.

"So now if you'll excuse us, I think we'll be leaving." Jack tried to walk away but the man kept his grip on him.

"Not yet. Who are you?" The man questioned, the angry look never leaving his face.

"I'm... Leaving." Jack said quickly slipping out of the man's grip, grabbing Isabelle, and getting out the door before the man realized what had happened.

Luckily for him, the horse and carriage were still there. "Hey!" The man yelled and watched Jack drive away.

"Yay!" Isabelle cheered from the carriage when they were a safe distance away.

"Yes, nice job giving us the wrong house." Jack nodded. "You'd think you'd know your own house but no. Let's just go in a stranger's house and let Jack get us out of trouble again! Let's throw a little beating with a parasol in there too. Just for laughs. Sounds like a bloody good plan." He muttered.

"There! House!" Isabelle pointed to a house.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"YES!"

"Alright. If you're wrong, I'm leaving you here to fight for yourself." Jack stopped the horse and they went to the door. It was open. "Now before you do anything, look around and make sure this is the right house!" Jack told Isabelle. She nodded.

Jack checked everything and it was the same. They were in the right house. That still left the problem of the huge mess, but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. Isabelle came in.

"Right house." She said confidently and even brought some of her toys as proof.

"Good. Finally something goes right." Jack said. He heard a noise outside and went to check what it was. The horse and carriage they had used ran off, but a new one was approaching. "Oh great. Bloody wonderful." Jack moaned as he shut the curtain.

"What?" Isabelle questioned.

"I think your parents are coming."

"Uh oh."

"You can say that again."

"Uh oh."

"I didn't mean that literally. How are we going to get all of this clean in less than five minutes?"

Isabelle scrunched her face in concentration and Jack began to pace around the room. "I've got it!" He exclaimed. "I hope this works." He said as he frantically began to put his plan into action.

&&&&&&&

A/N: What's Jack doing? What's his plan? Ooh! Cliffhanger! Hehe. Thanks again to **psychobunny410** who gave me the idea of Jack and Isabelle going into the wrong house and them not noticing because the house had been robbed and was messy. Thank you!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	16. Will & Elizabeth's Return

(**A/N**: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this fic [ducks to avoiding objects being thrown at her] I know! I know! It's been a lot of fun writing this and I hope that you, my lovely readers and/or reviewers, have had just as much fun reading it. And worry not, because I'm working on a sequel [plugs ears to drown out sounds of rejoicing] I hope to have to sequel up soon so you can anticipate that. Thanks to everyone who has ever read and/or reviewed this fic. Every review meant a lot to me so I truly thank you all. [passes out huge Orlando Bloom/Johnny Depp prize packs to everyone] Enjoy!!!!)

****

Disclaimer: I am Jack's ownership of nothing.. I am Jack's enflamed sense of sadness.. (To understand that, please see the movie Fight Club)

Isabelle ran to the window and watched as her parents neared the door. "Uh oh. Mummy and Daddy home now." She turned to Jack, who was still in the middle of his master plan. (A/N: That was for you, **Bluekrystal1**!)

"Almost done." He said. He was concentrating as hard as he could and hoping that he could pull it off in time and that Will and Elizabeth didn't notice anything.

"Hurry! They coming!" Isabelle motioned at him to be quick.

"I'm trying! It's almost done.. Finished!" He cheered and jumped on the couch as if nothing had happened. Isabelle followed his lead and sat down next to him just as the door opened.

"We're home!" Elizabeth announced as she walked in followed closely by Will.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Isabelle shrieked excitedly and ran to them like she had no idea they were going to be there. Jack had to admit she could pull off a good scam.

"Hello darling!" Will scooped her in his arms and gave her a kiss. "I'm so happy to see you." He cooed.

"You act like you thought you'd never to see her again." Jack noticed.

"Well..." Will looked doubtful and was cut off by Elizabeth's elbow in his stomach. "Just glad to be home." He covered. Jack got the strangest feeling of deja vu. This had all happened before. Then he remembered. It was in his dream. He silently rejoiced that it was real this time. At least he hoped it was real this time.

"So what took you so long to get here? Seems like you've been gone forever." He said.

"Well, you'll never believe what happened." Elizabeth began.

"Oh I probably would." He inwardly cringed. "Believe me. Go on." He motioned for her to continue.

"We stopped by the blacksmith shop on the way home because Will wanted to make sure everything was alright and you know how worried he can get."

Will frowned a little. "There's good reason to be worried. Look what happened." He pointed out.

"Yes dear. Anyways we came out and someone had stolen our carriage! It was gone. Vanished without a trace." She explained.

Jack's eyes widened slightly. "R-Right outside the blacksmith shop? That's terrible." He said looking at Isabelle. Isabelle had an identical look on her face. They had stolen her parents' carriage right out from under them. He was just thankful that the horse had run off before they had gotten home.

"Isn't it? We had to find another one on foot in the dark and that took quite a while. We're sorry for keeping you so long, though." Elizabeth finished her story.

"It was no trouble at all." Jack assured her. "And just be glad that you weren't in that carriage. Who knows what might have happened?" He added. 'I can think of one thing that would have happened. We would have been caught.' He thought.

"Thank goodness for that." Elizabeth nodded.

"Was Isabelle good?" Will questioned.

Jack took a long pause before answering. "Yes, she was good." He finally answered. It wasn't a complete lie. Isabelle had her moments, like all two-year-olds. For the most part, she had been good. Plus she hadn't said anything about their little adventures so far, so the least he could do was to give a good report. Isabelle smiled at him and he smiled back. They had reached a certain understanding in their time together. A partnership, almost.

"Did she eat?" Will continued.

Another pause. "Sort of. We tried but it just didn't go well at all. Not well at all." Jack shuddered, remembering the oatmeal incident. Isabelle giggled.

"'Ack funny." She said.

"Did you have a good time with Uncle Jack?" Elizabeth beamed and took Isabelle from Will. Isabelle nodded and giggled again.

"So what have you two been up to?" Will wondered.

Jack and Isabelle looked at each other. "Nothing. It's been quite boring around here actually." Jack responded.

"I find that hard to believe. How could it be ever boring with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow around?" Will asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh Jack, the house looks lovely. Have you been cleaning?" Elizabeth looked around. The house was practically spotless.

"A little. Things were pretty uneventful around here and I had nothing else to do." He lied. Isabelle gave him a knowing look.

"It looks wonderful. To be honest, I half-expected to come and find the house in shambles." Will joked.

Jack laughed nervously. "You should a little more faith in me than that, mate."

Will suddenly got a quizzical look on his face as he looked at Jack. "Are those my clothes?" He asked.

"Uh oh." Isabelle murmured softly.

Jack looked down. He had completely forgotten that he was still wearing Will's clothes. "Uh.. No. I.. bought them. Thought I'd try out a new look." He stammered before coming up with an excuse.

"Did you come here wearing those?" Will looked utterly confused.

"Uh. Yes. You probably just didn't notice or don't remember." Jack said.

"I don't remember you wearing those either, Jack. We were probably just too rushed to notice though. Will, don't you have that exact same outfit? What a coincidence." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Not really so much a coincidence. You can't get too much of a variety in this town." Jack mentally praised himself for covering so well.

Will still looked doubtful, but decided to let it pass. Why would Jack be wearing his clothes? He couldn't think of one good, plausible excuse so he decided to trust his friend.

"Jack! You look like you're hurt. You've got bruises all over you." Elizabeth caught a glimpse of his arms and the side of his face. Jack silently cursed the woman with the parasol.

"I'm fine. It was probably from the last plundering we did." He said.

Elizabeth still looked worried. "Are you sure? Maybe we could get you something to put on it." She gently ran her fingers over one of the bruises. Jack flinched slightly and shook his head.

"Really. I'm fine." He insisted. "But I do have a question. Would you happen to know what parasols are made of?" He looked at her innocently.

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look. "Um.. Wood, I believe. Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Just curious." Jack replied, still cursing the woman and her wooden parasol and Isabelle's wooden sword. He suddenly remembered that wooden sword.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" Will now looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Jack nodded. "Were you the one that gave her that bloody wooden sword?" He glared at Will.

Will chuckled. "Yes."

"She nearly killed me with it. I hope yer happy." Jack grumbled. "Then she nearly killed Gibbs with it. He came over looking for you to see if you had seen me. So really he was looking for me." He went on.

"So you'll be going back to the Black Pearl then?" Will said as more of a statement than a question.

"Probably." Jack was a little surprised at the sad tone in Will's voice.

"'Ack no go." Isabelle said.

"Aw. I think she likes you Jack." Elizabeth said.

Isabelle nodded. "Me like 'Ack." She climbed out of Elizabeth's arms and hugged Jack's legs. Jack couldn't help but smile. He picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "No go 'Ack." She said as if she was pleading with him.

"I have too, but I'll try to come back to visit you, alright?" Jack compromised. "I'll come back." He promised and looked at Will, who nodded with a faint smile. Isabelle gave him a kiss on the cheek and then climbed down.

"Well thank you so much for doing this for us, Jack. We really appreciate it." Elizabeth led him to the door. "And we hope you'll come back soon." She added.

"I will. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jack laughed.

"What are you doing Isabelle?" Will noticed that Isabelle was pointing at the closet. Jack's eyes widened and he waited until Elizabeth turned her back to him before making frantic gestures for Isabelle to stop.

Isabelle smirked at Jack and pulled the door open. "NO!" Jack yelled, but it was too late. Everything came crashing down to the floor in one huge mess, maybe even bigger than the original mess. His plan had been working so well. He had hid everything in the closet and he was about to get away with it too, but Isabelle just had to mess it all up. She just had to open up the closet.

She giggled. "Bye 'Ack!" She waved to him.

Elizabeth and Will just looked at Jack with stunned faces. "Well it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I really must be going now. Thanks for the lovely time. Bye now!" Jack said hurriedly and ran out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

"JACK!!" Will bellowed out the door. Jack was gone. Will slammed the door shut and turned back to Elizabeth and Isabelle. "I can't believe he did that!" He ranted.

"Will, calm down. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Look at this mess! Half of the house is in there!!"

"I do it." Isabelle said.

"No sweetie. It wasn't your fault." Will said gently.

"No. I do it. Me and 'Ack. We break. I sorry." Isabelle insisted.

"Will, it was just things. The important thing is that Isabelle's alright. Jack did a good job taking care of her." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I guess." Will admitted.

"And Isabelle had a good time."

"Yes."

"You just calm down and I'll make you something to drink." Elizabeth went into the kitchen and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"What's the matter?" Will ran in and stopped immediately when he saw. The entire kitchen was covered in oatmeal.

"My kitchen!" Elizabeth shrieked. "I'm going to kill him!" She seethed.

"Now now dear. Calm down. It's just a kitchen." Will said.

"You be quiet! It's not just a kitchen! Ooh when I get my hands on that Jack Sparrow, I'm going to wring his neck!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Well he did say that trying to eat didn't go so well." Will mused.

Isabelle came in. "I sorry. No mad at 'Ack." She looked at her parents with sad puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"He did do a good job taking care of Isabelle." Will reminded Elizabeth. She sighed.

"I guess you're right." She conceded. "But when he comes back, he's going to do something to make up for this!" She said before going back into the living room and then upstairs to the bedroom.

Will looked at Isabelle. "You know, I bet those were my clothes." He said.

Isabelle giggled and went into the living room. She looked out the window and wondered where Jack would go and when he would come back. "Bye 'Ack." She waved into darkness. Will came in and smiled. He lifted her up into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed. You've had a busy day." He took her into her room and laid her in her crib. Isabelle fell asleep quickly, thinking about her day and her new friend, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack was already a good distance away from the house and he knew exactly where he was running to. He reached the docks and saw Gibbs immediately.

"Your captain is back!" He announced happily.

"Baby-sitting didn't work out?" Gibbs teased him.

"You have no idea." Jack said as they climbed onto the Black Pearl. He took his place at the helm and ran his hands over the smooth wood of the wheel. Gibbs had already informed the whole crew that Jack had returned so now everyone was on deck shouting excitedly over their captain. Jack silenced everyone.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" He shouted. Everyone ran off to do their individual jobs. Jack turned to Gibbs. "If we run into Will, which I somehow have a strange feeling that we will, and he has a sword, don't leave me alone with him. He's a little upset with me right now." He said. Gibbs nodded with a chuckle and went off to do his job.

They began to sail away and Jack found himself absent-mindedly humming a familiar tune. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He smiled to himself and let the gentle sounds of the waves and the water soothe him.

This was where he belonged.

&&&&&&

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading my little fic. As I said before, I will put the sequel up soon. Thanks once again to all of you for reading/reviewing. Peace, love, and Skittles to all! =)


End file.
